


Only For A Moment

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Pain, that's...all we can think to tag actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janus really needs better ways to deal with this.
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Only For A Moment

Janus pulls himself along the ground, jaws clenched and vision blurred with tears. He’s careful not to move his legs too much, one knee locked and the other aching from having knocked against the floor during his fall, focused instead on reaching his cane.

Whimpers remain bitten between his teeth because he’s sure as hell _not_ going to cry. He’s gone through it before; he can deal with it again.

Of course, this has to happen when he’s alone and the others are too busy to answer a call, so he’s left to go through it on his own.

So, that doesn’t make him feel overly confident about the whole thing.

Fingers fumbling with his cane, he finally manages to grab hold, pulling it to him and using it to prop himself up. He leans against it as he sits up, sweat beading across his forehead and eyelids drooped. He glances at his legs, one straight and one bent, the muscles around his bent knee feeling like they’re on fire.

Janus grimaces, grip tightening around his cane until his knuckles flash white. It’s all he can do to keep from crying out.

 _It’s alright_ , he tells himself, _you’ve done this before. It only hurts for a moment, and then it’ll be fine._

He casts another glance at his knee, grimacing at the growing ache around it.

This was going to fucking _suck_.

Head lowers, Janus moves to straighten his leg, trembling all over. The response is immediate—excruciating pain erupting underneath his kneecap, something that he never seems to get used to despite how often he’s had to do this. He bites down on his tongue and pushes on, using his cane as a guide as he slowly unbends it—

_Pop!_

Almost all of the pain evaporates, replaced by a dull, pulsing ache around his knee, his leg sore from his efforts.

Janus falls flat on his back, the energy drained from him. The tears finally fall, his breaths coming out in slow, quiet pants.

He _really_ needs better ways to deal with this.


End file.
